Silence
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: A freak rain storm forces the guys to take shelter while on a road trip. All seems normal, but the old house seems too silent... R&R!
1. The old house

**Silence  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary:** A freak rain storm forces the guys to take shelter while on a road trip. All seems normal, but the old house seems too silent... R&R!

**Genre: **Suspense/Angst

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**Author's Note: **I have no clue if the genre goes with the fic. All I know is that the guys are depressed because of the weather. And there's actually a plot to this. It's just hard to notice. I'm trying to make this suspenseful and spooky but since I can't write like Nirah that may not happen. There may be romance later one but it's not predominant in this story. It's implied though. Anyways enough of my blabbing. Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The old house 

"This'll have to do."

That was Yoh's comment as they entered the old house to escape the storm. It had started suddenly with no warning. Horo pushed the door closed against the wind while Hao rung out his hair, a waterfall and a few fish pouring out.

Ren looked around slowly. Every piece of furniture was covered with a white cloth; cobwebs covered the walls, lamps and corners. Floorboards stuck out and a step was missing from the staircase. The roof was falling apart and the wind rattled everything. The Tao raised an eyebrow and calmly lifted his foot as a rat passed. They couldn't have been worse off and Ren knew it. They all knew it.

"What a gorgeous venue." Hao said sarcastically while ringing out his poncho. "The rats really add to the five-star look."

Ren sighed. "Somehow I get a feeling that things will only get worse." he said.

"Then we should at least stick in groups of two." said Yoh as Hao suddenly clung to his arm.

Ren sighed again when Horo gave him 'the eyes'. The eyes... what an evil piece of work. Able to turn anyone... including Ren. "I'll stick with Horo." he said as the Ainu jumped him.

"Thanks Ren!" he said. You could tell he was scared. He was being clingy.

Yoh unhooked his brother and grabbed a flashlight. He slowly headed upstairs, careful not to fall through. Everyone followed, the only sound the creaking stairs.

They reached the top floor. It was apparent as they looked around that the house was not as big as they previously thought.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hao said looking over Yoh's shoulder.

It turned out the house only had two bedrooms, each with one large futon. It looked like they'd be sharing.

"It's not like we'll be here long." Ren said. "I suppose I can survive a night with Horo."

"Now let's see if there's a kitchen!" Horo ran back to the steps. But the pressure of his running broke a floorboard, causing him to fall through the floor.

"Horo!" all three yelled. They ran to the hole and looked down, seeing only black. "Horo!"

"Ow..." came the Ainu's voice. "It's the basement guys! And it's really cree-AHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard him yell in fright before everything went silent.

Yoh, Hao and Ren looked at each other, worried and scared. They ran to the first floor and looked around.

Yoh ran to a door and opened it. "Guys I found the stairs!" he yelled while running down, quickly being followed by Hao and Ren.

Yoh searched with the flashlight and saw Horo struggling to get out of a box. The three boys pulled hard on his legs for a moment before he finally got loose, sending all four of them flying.

"Are you alright Horo?" Ren asked.

Horo shook badly but nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

"What happened?" asked Yoh wriggling out from under the pile and pulling his brother out.

"I thought I heard something while I was talking to you guys and then _something _launched me!" he yelled.

"What did you hear?" asked Hao brushing himself off.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I actually heard it."

No one was quite sure what to say. They headed back upstairs and while Horo and Yoh explored the large kitchen, Hao and Ren managed to find the fuse box.

Soon enough the lights were on and supper was served. Throughout the whole time the wind was roaring through the cracks. It sounded almost like a whisper.

Everyone kept quiet as they explored the house. Occasionally they'd mention that they found something useful. However most of the time it was silent.

Though they couldn't tell, the sun had set. They got their beds ready and

decided to end the day. They all hoped that the storm would have passed by the morning.

"Good night Horo. Good night Ren." said the twins in unison.

Ren sighed and Horo waved before both groups closed their doors with a click. All four went to bed in silence, trying to fall asleep past the loud winds.

* * *

**A/N:** That's chapter 1! Hope you like it. Read & Review! 


	2. Midnight music

**Silence**

**Author's Note:** If the chapters seem short, I'm sorry. My ideas come in spurs and I don't want to wait a month to update. So I split the ideas into different chapters making the story longer and the chapters shorter. So gomen! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Midnight music 

It was a few minutes passed midnight when Yoh woke up suddenly and looked around. He breathed heavily, still a little scared, and shook his brother.

"Onii-chan." he whispered, earning only a small moan. "Onii-chan!"

Hao mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, focusing them on Yoh. "What? You know the night'll pass faster if you're asleep."

"But I think I heard something." Yoh replied.

Hao sat up. "Probably the wind."

"Onii-chan the wind doesn't sound like someone playing the flute!"

"A flute?" Hao raised an eyebrow as Yoh nodded. "Otouto we're the only four here and none of us can play an instrument."

"But I heard someone playing a freaky flute tune!" he said shaking his brother vigorously.

Hao was about to say something but Yoh covered his mouth. "There it is again!" he said quickly and quietly. "Can't you hear that?"

Hao shook his head and moved Yoh's hand. "Yoh, worry is making you hear things. There's no flute playing so get some sleep."

Yoh sighed but cuddled under the blankets again. He fell back asleep, Hao joining him soon after.

About an hour later Horo jumped up out of bed in fright. He tapped Ren's shoulder shakily. "Ren... someone's in the hallway and I don't think it's Hao and Yoh."

Ren sat up with a groan and glared at the Ainu. "You know that's impossible. We're the only ones here."

"There it is again!" yelled Horo suddenly jumping on Ren.

"Horo are you clinically insane? There's no sound but us and the wind. Now get off me!"

Horo looked up at Ren. "You mean you can't hear those light-as-a-feather footsteps?"

When Ren shook his head Horo slowly let go. "Maybe you should get some rest." the younger one said as the other fell back into the futon. "It'll help."

Horo nodded off to sleep and Ren looked around one final time before joining him.

* * *

**A/N: **Flutes and footsteps. Confused yet? Read & Review! 


	3. Shadows

**Silence**

**Author's Note:** I keep listening to songs that freak me out and it gives me inspiration. Well it's Hao and Ren's turn. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Shadows 

The next morning proved that the storm had not died down. In fact it seemed to have gotten worse.

"Well I guess we're still stuck here." said Yoh with a small sigh.

Everyone nodded and went about trying to make the place as homely as possible. About an hour into the clean up Hao ran into the livingroom yelling for everyone to join him. When they all were assembled Hao was pratically jumping with happiness.

"Look what I found!" he yelled spreading the paper on the table. "It's a plan of the house. Now we can tell where to clean and where to find stuff."

"About time you did something right." Ren said looking at the map.

Hao glared and was about to reply but Yoh spoke first. "Well we should split the tasks then. "I'll keep working down here, Horo can work in the basement. Ren why don't you clean the hallway and Hao you can take this last room." he said pointing to the room where his onii-chan would be cleaning.

Everyone nodded and headed off, agreeing to go to the kitchen for lunch at noon exactly.

Ren took a broom from the closet and started sweeping, careful to avoid the hole that Horo had made the night before. As he swept he hummed to himself, trying to ignore the harsh silence. There was still the wind but it was no replacement for the current lack of human company. As he hummed and swept he happen to look up and notice something strange. He thought he saw someone turning the corner at the other end of the hallway. But unless it was Hao then that was impossible... plus Hao wasn't in a dress. He walked to the other end of the hall quietly and peeked around the corner. There was no one there... Suddenly he heard footsteps heading downstairs. Light footsteps... just like Horo had described the night before. Ren shuddered. Was it possible that maybe Horo wasn't imagining things? Ren shook his head. They were the only ones there. It was nothing. He pushed the mysterious circumstance to the back of his mind and continued sweeping.

In the untouched, dusty and boarded up room, Hao was busy doing what he was told. He moved things around, including old dust-covered books and diaries. He didn't give any of these things a second glance and put them in the bookshelf. All the fallen furniture he put on the side so that middle of the room would be clear. He had his back to the window most of the time while he cleaned and bolts of lightning created eerie shadows on the wall. One particular bolt of lightning made Hao jump in fright and look at the shadow twice. Was that a person in the window? He turned around and looked but the window was empty. And besides how could someone be in the window? He was on the second floor. Hao blinked and kept working. There was no use worrying everyone with something as stupid as a supposed sighting. After all he was probably hallucinating because he was so scared.

Nothing really eventful happened the rest of the day. Horo found a few supplies that would last them a while, though they were hoping to be out of there as soon as possible. When Yoh suggested that they check how powerful the storm was, everyone looked at each other and shuddered a little. The wind didn't sound all that inviting. The house wasn't all that inviting either but it was better than battling the elements. The only major problem was the rats that seem to be infesting the basement. They had no mouse traps and no way of getting rid of them. They concluded that they'd let the rats stay in the basement. So long as they didn't come upstairs the boys would fine.

Another major problem was how to contact their friends. No one knew they were there. Everyone thought thet were still on their trip. What would happen when the time came for them to head home? If they were still trapped in there and didn't arrive at home at the expected time, what would everyone think? The weather was breaking up the cell phone signals and the house was so old that there was no phone.

Everyone thought of that but the first question that came into their minds was how old the house was. If there was no phone then it was old enough. There was enough in the house to point to the early 1900s. The stove was a wood stove with logs in the basement to fuel it. There was running water and very primitive electricity.

They got their answer when Hao looked in the bottom right corner of the house plan. The name of the owner seemed to be scratched out but the date that house was built in was still slightly visible. It read 1905.

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me if the facts don't go with the dates. I tried. Funny thing that I came up with this plot in religion class. Lol. Read & Review! 


	4. Questions

**Silence**

**Author's Note: **Well here comes chapter three. Am I freaking anyone out with this story? I hope I'm not scaring anyone too much. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Questions 

So now they knew the date the house was built in and why everything seemed so old. But that didn't answer all their questions. Questions like; who owned the house? What happened to them? Why was this house so unkept?

Hao brought down the books from the room he had been cleaning in. There was a diary and a few other books, all dusty. The diary proved to be useless. There wasn't even the name of the person who owned the diary. Only a few entries saying things about strange noises and glowing lights in the basement.

It was the other books that gave them an indication of who owned the house. One of the books looked like a book of spells. They had a feeling that maybe the person left because he or she was being accused of witchcraft. The other book was a scrapbook with hundreds of newspaper clippings. All the headlines seemed to have something to do with 'the glowing one'. Well that just added more questions. All the information on the clippings was faded so that didn't help.

Yoh sighed. "This is making me wish that we had our spirits with us."

Hao nodded. "Yeah, but we wanted a regular roadtrip so we decided against it."

"Pretty stupid since each of us has seen or heard something that's not all that normal." said Ren.

Horo nodded also. "And I feel scared since we don't have our spirits..."

Ren laughed. "Horo you are such a baby. It's probably nothing. We're probably all hallucinating because of the weather or something."

"Or we could all be cursed." Yoh said with a shrug.

Horo gulped and looked around quickly. Somehow that didn't really help him much.

"So what did we get out of all this searching?" asked Ren boredly.

"More questions." Yoh sighed and flipped through the book of spells. He reached the end and blinked. "Everytime it looks like we're going to get a name off the book it's always scratched out. Someone really doesn't want to be identified." he sighed again.

"I'm gonna go look through that room again." Hao said before standing and heading upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it ends in such a weird way. I had too. Things are going to get freaky again. Read & Review! 


	5. Hao

**Silence**

**Author's Note: **Here comes chapter 5! Things are gonna get spookier now. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Hao... 

Hao decided to do a full search of the old room, making sure to look in every nook and cranny. It might take a while but he was going to look everywhere in the room. There had to be a clue here somewhere.

He started from one side and slowly looked everywhere. It was a few hours later that he discovered something written in the bottom back corner of the room. Small and almost unnoticeable, scratched into the wood.

He grinned and walked to the door. He turned the handle and found the door was locked. Lightning flashed and the mysterious figure he thought he saw earlier.

Downstairs Yoh looked up suddenly at what sounded like a struggle. "Onii-chan..."

"He's faking it." Ren said. "He should know we're the only ones here."

About ten minutes later the sounds of struggle ceased. All that followed was silence, making them worry.

Yoh stood and ran upstairs. "Onii-chan!" he burst into the room and looked around. There was no one there.

While Horo and Ren sat in the kitchen Yoh looked around the entire house. He came back into the kitchen in a panic, panting heavily. "Onii-chan isn't anywhere in the house!" he yelled, shocking the other two.

* * *

**A/N:** -dies- OMG! He's gone! Missing! Hell he could be dead! You wanna see what happens? Read & Review! 


	6. Speculations

**Silence**

**Author's Note: **Hope I didn't scare you guys too much! Lol. I've been feeling really bad because well... Hao's gone. I didn't mean too! Really I didn't... I just wanted a total twist and that kinda popped into my head. Lol. Anyways let's hope things turn out. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Speculations 

Ren blinked a few times. "He's not in the house?"

"No he's not!" yelled Yoh, frantic. "I've looked everywhere!"

Horo bit his lip. "Are you sure you looked -everywhere-?"

"YES!" yelled Yoh who was now crying. "My onii-chan is missing. And there's no way he'd go outside in rain like this! I know him! He's gone!"

Ren went to Yoh and helped him sit down. "Yoh we'll find him. We just need to think for a second. Where could he be and what could have taken him?"

"Take him! You mean he's been kidnapped?"

Ren shook his head. "Yoh think about it. The footsteps, the weird sightings, the flute playing. It's all so strange. Maybe Hao found something and that's why he vanished. Someone doesn't want us figuring _something_ out."

Yoh bit his lip.

"Maybe something took him to another dimension!" said Horo.

Ren rolled his eyes. "Or maybe it's aliens." he said sarcastically. "Will you grow up."

Horo glared and was about to retort but Yoh interrupted him.

"Guys. Don't worry. We'll find him." he said in a meek tone.

Ren nodded. "It's getting late. Let's go to bed. Besides..." he said with a reassuring smile to Yoh. "Hao can take care of himself."

Yoh nodded and headed upstairs to bed, Ren and Horo right behind him. As he snuggled into his covers he couldn't help but look up at the ceiling with a sad sigh. "My brother... be safe."

* * *

**A/N: **He's still not back... That's not good. But don't you just love Ren's sarcasm? Lol. Read & Review! 


	7. Shock

**Silence**

**Author's Note:** So who's worried about Hao? I am! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Shock 

Yoh awoke the next morning to louder winds. Looked like they weren't leaving again. How long would this storm be? Didn't it have an end? He sighed. Hao wasn't back yet either. Maybe Horo or Ren were right. Maybe he wasn't coming back...

Yoh didn't even want to think of that so he got up and headed downstairs into the kitchen. He shuffled around sleepily, looking for something to keep him awake when he heard something. It sounded close but there was nothing around him. How strange...

He started making coffee when he heard it again. He listened but couldn't find the source. Maybe it was just a rat. He shrugged it off and continued to make his coffee.

About two minutes later he almost died of fright when the floorboard he was standing on jumped. Whatever was down there was no rat. He ran to the basement door and slammed it open, running down with the flashlight. He turned it on and looked around. There he saw something moving around all the boxes. He slowly walked closer. He peered over the boxes and gasped.

"Onii-chan!" he yelled.

It was Hao amid those boxes. And it looked like he was having a seizure. He didn't seem to realize Yoh was there and continued to shake viloently. Yoh grabbed him and pulled him upstairs with some difficulty yelling to Horo and Ren to come down.

The pair raced down and stopped a few feet away. Yoh held Hao close and concentrated on calming him down. Soon enough Hao stopped shaking and looked around.

"Otouto..." he breathed. When Yoh nodded he jumped on him. "Oh thank god!" he yelled.

Horo and Ren looked at each other. Hao was acting so strange.

"There's something in this house that doesn't want us to find out about it! But I know it's name! I know the name of our freaky spectre!" he said shaking Yoh.

Ren grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the younger Asakura. "Hao instead of killing Yoh why don't you tell us it's name!"

Hao nodded a little and breathed. "That boarded up room is the key to the mystery! The mystery of the one named Lemura!" he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Hao's back! Yay! Now I bet you're all wondering who Lemura is. You'll just have to wait and see. Read & Review! 


	8. The house's wrath

**Silence**

**Author's Note: **A single name reveals more questions, peaks curiosity and awakens more trouble. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 8:** The house's wrath 

"Lemura?" questioned Yoh. "Who's that?"

Everyone looked at each other, curiosity lining their features. It seemed that the discovery of a name only provoked more questions. But where were all the answers?

"It's probably the house's previous owner." said Hao matter-of-factly nodding.

"But why hide it?" Horo asked.

"Perhaps this person did witchcraft. It wasn't very appreciated back them and we are quite close to Salem." Ren said gazing out at the weather.

"Is it me... or did it get darker out there?" asked Yoh as Horo nodded.

It did seem darker, and the wind had picked up.

"This weather isn't normal." Ren said.

Hao nodded and was about to reply when the wind changed directions and crashed into the house. It seemed that the wind was crashing into the house on all sides. The house creaked unnaturally loud and it sounded like the house was going to fall apart around them.

The could feel a tremendous power coming from somewhere above. At the same time they heard flute playing.

"That's the flute I heard!" yelled Yoh suddenly.

Horo tilted his head. "Weird..." he said quietly.

Ren blinked and jumped suddenly, dodgin the wood from the wall that was thrown at him. "Downstairs!" he yelled.

They got there and sighed in relief. "One name." Hao breathed. "Equals a lot of trouble."

* * *

**A/N:** Ummmmmmmmm... Read & Review! 


	9. The story behind the name

**Silence**

**Author's Note:** Laaaaaaaaaazy! I've been lazy with my updating for most of my fics! Anyone reading MTAO, I'm sorry! I'm working on it. The longer it takes, the better the chapter so bear with me. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 9:** The story behind the name 

"Okay that's it!" Hao said in an aggravated tone as he sat down on the cold stone floor of the basement. "It's time we figured out who the hell Lemura is!"

Ren sighed and leaned against a wall. "That name does sound a little familiar. Though I'm not sure why."

Horo nodded. "Yeah. I feel like I've heard it too."

"Maybe in school or legends." said Yoh staring at the ceiling.

Hao nodded. "Now that you mention legends, I remember an old one while in Dobby Village. Some of the elders were talking about an old legend. And I think they mentioned the name Lemura."

"I think I remember an old Ainu legend." Horo said thoughtfully.

Ren nodded. "There's an old chinese one too."

"So... this person's been everywhere." Yoh mumbled.

"It's a girl." the other three all said at the same time.

Yoh looked up. "But who is she?"

Hao shrugged. "Well let's compare legends." he said.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know. Each legend has a seperate chapter. Read & Review! 


	10. The Dobby Village Legend

**Silence**

**Author's Note: **The first of three legends. Be sure to compare what you read. It helps later on. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 10:** The Dobby Village legend 

Yoh looked at his onii-chan. "Your legend first."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who mentioned legends first." said Ren matter-of-factly.

Hao sighed. "I was wandering around when I heard this, but this is most of it:

_The people of Dobby Village spoke of a young, thin, fragile looking girl who found her way into the village, even when that wasn't possible. So naturally it made them wonder about her. She told them that she was a travelling miko by the name of Lemura. She also told them that she specialised in types of magic but that they shouldn't fear her. Well things went fine at the beginning. She would heal the sick and purify when needed. _

_However a few months after she arrived all the spirits began to one by one vanish and the power of the Great Spirit seemed to dwindle. Well they all came to the conclusion that she had to be the source of the problem so they made her leave. They never saw her again but all the spirits that went missing never returned. That's why they call this legend the one of the 'Spirit Thief'._"

Ren, Horo and Yoh all looked at each other. Silence fell upon them.

* * *

**A/N:** That's one down, two to go. Read & Review! 


	11. Ainu legend

**Silence**

**A/N: **I live! Sorry for the lateness. Major writer's block. Well here we are. The next legend. Hao's legend was pathetic, I know, but I'm improving. Next is Horo's and I'm hoping to make it longer and funner to read. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Ainu legend 

Horo sighed as Ren, Yoh and Hao looked at him with inquiring eyes. "My turn huh?" When they all nodded he took the hint and started telling the legend.

-FLASHBACK-

One of the harshest winters the village had ever seen kept people in their houses for days on end. Families had to ration their food and all the animals in the vicinity were dieing at an alarming rate. If the storm didn't let up all the people in the village would perish.

Five days into the horrible storm as people looked out their windows to see if it had let up, their eyes met with a strange sight.

A lone figure slowly walked through the storm, coming closer and closer to the village. The storm seemed to avoid the stranger completely as if a spell blocked it. The figure came into town and stopped in the center as the storm diminished.

One by one the villagers left their houses and moved closer to the cloaked stranger. The head of the village walked up to the person and smiled. But before he had a chance to say anything, the stranger spoke in a thin, whispy voice.

"My name is Lemura."

Suddenly the cloak fell away to the ground but their was no one under it.

-END FLASHBACK-

Everyone stayed in complete silence yet again. Another strange happening involving someone with that odd name.

"But see..." Horo started. "That was hundreds of years ago."

* * *

**A/N: **Pathetically short yet again, but at least it's an update. Read & Review! 


End file.
